hair_tranplant_abroadfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Remedies
=Best 5 Home Remedies to Control Hair Fall= "A head without hair is equal to plant without leaf " Hair fall is never a pleasant experience to any of us . It makes us more conscious as all around us would notice our baldness .there are different circumstances like diet day to day exposure to mental stress illness etc, which influence our hair falling one should never neglect or disregard the initial stages of hair fall it might lead to a great hair loss at the end . Discovery of hair loss is a painful experience for both sexes, but substantially more deeply for women. Hair loss changes the presentation of the face all of sudden, In extreme cases, some people really take hair loss poorly and tend to reach up to the point of getting into depression. But never the less, there is always some cure that is always conveniently available. One can go for hair transplant , they may consult a surgeon or may go under high medication, though the cost of hair transplant may be little expensive but the results are worth trying . With few therapy and under doctors medication one can recover from baldness or hair loss. I know you must be thinking if there is some alternative for this ??? Ready for the good news ? Yes there is some home remedies and products which sorry to say may not cure your baldness but proven to give the best results if you are suffering from hair fall HOME REMEDIES 1. ONION – The onion contains sulphur which is considered to be the main ingredient for hair growth.hair need lots of protein which it gets from keratin and it is built from sulphur. Using of frequent onion juice can help to reduce hair fall. HOW TO USE - Wash the onion and peel off the outer layers. Chop the onion into smaller pieces and grate it in a mixture. Xtract the onion juice from the pulp as much juice as possible.Massage the juice into your hair and scalp, focus on the roots and the scalp and try to keep it on for half n hour or so and wash with shampoo 2. GREEN TEA - You might wonder how green tea can help combat hair loss. Having a cup of green tea every day will cure hair loss! Green tea is rich in catechins. which helps in repressing DHT or dihydrotestosterone, which is the main cause for hair loss having green tea regularly will make your hair healthy and prevent hair loss.There are other compounds found in green tea such as tocopherols, zinc, ascorbic acid, selenium, compounds help to prevent hair loss and encourage hair regrowth, Washing your scalp with warm green tea can destroy bacterial and fungal parasites. so if you are craving for beautiful, luscious locks that make women go green with envy, start sipping green tea right away! 3. ALOE GEL - Aloe vera is rich in amino acids and protein, which is good for a healthy hair and hair growth avoiding hair fall. Aloe vera is the miracle plant which is the solution for all your worries. It protects your hair and repairs damage also nourish the hair and scalp. HOW TO USE – You will need an aloe plant extract the aloe juice, mix it with water after which you need to fill that bottle with the aloe water mixture and keep it in fridge let it get cool for few minutes and spray it on scalp also hair. This will provide the lost keratin within months. 4. OLIVE OIL - Olive oil contains vitamin A and E which are very important for hair to strengthen its roots and avoids any falls. A light massage of the scalp with olive oil may recondition the scalp. This will increase blood supply to the scalp and provide essential nutrients to the hair. HOW TO USE - Apply olive oil to your hair and massage gently. Make sure the oil reaches the roots of the hair and surface of the scalp.Leave for one hour and wash it again with shampoo.you can also leave it over night for more nourishment 5. EGG - Egg contains the vital vitamin and minerals helpful for producing hair growth. The egg has fatty acids which give deep nutrition to the hair and also takes care of the scalp parchedness. it also has lecithin which will keep the hair and scalp in the good state. HOW TO USE – Apply the egg yolk and egg white directly at the scalp .massage it for two to three minutes and leave it until it gets dry it may be little smelly which may discomfort you after dry wash it from the luke warm water .